


Love in the dark

by Dylthan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Derek, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski are Roommates, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, derek is a gang boss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylthan/pseuds/Dylthan
Summary: Stiles lived in Beacon Hills all of his life but he wanted to see different places and meet new people so he decides to move to New York and have new adventures, what he docent expect is to meet a scowling guy who just happens to run one of the biggest gangs in New York. Derek Hale is a cruel heartless guy who docent hesitate in killing a person specially a boy who happens to see him murdering another person now Stiles is involved in a world of crime misery and violence well at least he made one of his objectives right?





	1. beginning

"Are you sure you got everything you need kid?" Stiles' dad asked for the fifth time but can you blame him having a son that cant focus on one single thing at a time make him worried "Yea dad i have everything i need now i have to catch a plane otherwise you're gonna have me here for another day" Stiles said giving his dad a last hug, Stiles was living his dad along with all of his childhood memories. He wanted to see and explore new thing just like his mom used to do he was tired of always seeing the same people and living the same routine so he was gonna try and make a new life somewhere where there is more things to do and a bigger place.

Stiles has always wanted to live in New York something about it made him feel happy on the inside and was one of the places that his mom liked his dad would tell him stories about how he met his mom she was talking on the phone and he was driving when out of no where she appeared and he almost ran her over they talk for a while (she was screaming at him and heating the hood of his car) and how they went to a cafe and got to know each other now Stiles wanted to leave something like that ( not the get ran over) meet a guy and have an instant connection with him. Once Stiles finally made it to the security area he gave his dad one last look before he had to aboard his plane.

Once that Stiles found his seat witch was next to the window he could see his future and how great it looked "attention passengers we are about to take off please buckle your seatbelts and wait till you can move" the captain was instructing but he just put on his earphones and got distracted he couldnt wait to arrive.

-Derek-  
Derek was getting tired of the begging and crying of Thomas he used to be on his gang but he found out that he was telling his secrets to his enemy gangs and well he couldn't let that happen " boss i- i swear i'm innocent please don't do this i beg you" this was Derek's favorite part the begging he enjoyed how his victims would almost kiss his feet so he would forgive them but it did nothing to him he never forgave them " I know Thomas you're innocent right?" by this point Thomas nodded his head like crazy " Derek bend a little to be at eye level with him he could smell and see the fear in his eyes the desperation to prove that he was not guilty but Derek could hear when he told a lie " come closer Thomas", Thomas made his way to him carefully and stopped when he was told to " now look me in the eyes and say that you did not lied to me" Derek had his eyes a blood red color and it was hard not to look at them " i swear boss i am not guilty" Thomas' heart skipped a beat Derek gave an amused smile and told him in his ear "liar" and just like that he snapped Thomas' neck and ended his life "take his body and get that smell clean" Derek order one of his men and returned to his office.


	2. Arrivle

-Stiles

"Attention passengers this is your captain speaking we are about to land on the airport thank you for flying with us and we will be landing shortly", Stiles let a sigh leave him he was happy to finally be landing it was a long trip and to just be seating well it was a hard task for him. Once the plane landed the people started to leave the plane the last one to get out was Stiles but the moment he got out of the plane he was hit by a cold breeze "hmm i should have brought a jacket" he just had on a sweater with him, the rest of his winter clothes were still in his bags.

He made his way to where everyone got their luggage at he immediately recognized his bags and toked them after passing security and making his way out of the airport he called a taxi to take him to the nearest hotel he could find he will start looking for an apartment once he is settled in the hotel and also a job because how is he suppose to pay for his rent?. The hotel that he was staying at was a two floor hotel and they did not charged to much for the room, his room was on the second floor so he took the elevator when he arrived to his room it was just like his hotel not to fancy and it looked really cozy.

The first thing he did was to unpack some of his clothes and take a quick shower, he was not gonna waste time at seeing all he could that the city had to offer after changing in to a new outfit ( and remembering to take a jacket this time) he made his way outside, he did not know where to start, there were just a lot of places to see so he decided to start on the most famous ones. The first place that he visited was the Metropolitan Museum of Art he enjoyed it a lot cause he had a soft spot for art even if it did not look like that sometimes.

After the museum he went to Central Park to take a few pictures that he would send to his dad as soon as he got back to the hotel room he wondered around a few places more and after seeing that it was getting a little late he wanted to return to his hotel while he was making his way to his hotel he noticed a club it seemed like it had great music and a lot of people wanted to enter the place was called " The Pack" he would have to check it tomorrow, right now he just wanted to have dinner and sleep. As soon as he arrived to the hotel he entered the restaurant that was in the same hotel to have dinner he took a seat on the first table he saw and a waiter went to take his order.

The waiter was a guy about his same age he had curly black hair, and dark brown eyes but what he noticed more and look kinda cute in him was his crooked jaw "hi i'm Scott and i'll be your waiter what can i get you?" Stiles noticed that the guy was really active and he looked like those type of people that is nice to everyone, " actually i was hopping that you could help me decide i don't really know what good here. Scott gave him a small smile in understanding "first time in New York?" Stiles gave also a smile and nodded "yup lived in California all of my life but i decided to see new places" he did not know why he was telling a stranger this but Scott seem like a nice person so why not.

"Yea i know how that feels dude well i would recommend the burger with fries it might be simple but it taste great are you planning on staying for a while?" Scott asked him out of curiosity, so Stiles nodded again as an answer " yea i plan on living here and also look at apartments and hopefully a job" at hearing this Scott's smile grew wider (if that was possible) " actually i was looking for someone to live with me at my apartment i know its to soon and you just met me but you seem like a cool guy and you don't have the look of a murderer or sociopath", " i'm glad i don't look like i just got out of jail and thanks man for considering me do you mind if i think it over the night?" Scott's answer was another smile and wrote his number on a paper " call me when you think about it nice meeting you dude" and with that Scott went to another table, maybe things will be great here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys thank you for your kudos and for given this story a chance it means a lot to me hope you enjoyed this chapter and i would love to see what are your thoughts on it

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone thank you for giving this story a chance i hope that you guys enjoy it and thanks again for reading it


End file.
